A Fairy in Fairy Tail
by LumineLayli
Summary: Almost the entirety of the fairy race was killed by dark wizards, for their wings. One fairy had escaped with the princess, who at the time of this, was a baby. Now 18 years later, the fairy princess is now known as 'Layli' Heartfilia and is a wizard at fairy tail. (This is a Laxus x oc fanfic with some Gruvia, gajeelxlevy, Nalu. based right after edolas) (rated m for later maybe)
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy in Fairy Tail

A Fairy tail fanfic

Summary: Almost the entirety of the fairy race was killed by dark wizards, for their wings. One fairy had escaped with the princess, who at the time of this, was a baby. Now 18 years later, the fairy princess is now known as 'Layli' Heartfilia and is a wizard at fairy tail. (This is a Laxus x oc fanfic with some Gruvia, gajeelxlevy, Nalu. based right after edolas)

~~This story is based around my oc, Layli. I do not own Fairy Tail even if I wish I did. (that would be awesome). I only own Layli as a character.~~

Chapter 1: a beginning from an end

Layli POV:

'I can't understand why the magic I use was hard to use for me. I mean everyone else isn't having this problem! It makes me feel defenseless...' I thought as I stared out the window of the train. We, Team Natsu, just finished a job and yet again I felt totally useless. My magic was hard on me. It kept draining me every time I used it. 'Am I really so weak that I can't even use my magic right?!' I yelled in my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized my sister was trying to get my attention, until she poked my cheek for the tenth time. I turned my head to look at her. Lucy had a concerned smile look on her face. I sighed. I hated when she did this because that means she was going to try and pry out the information of why I was down. I personally didn't want to talk about it. Yet here I was going to have to explain. Natsu was laying down unconscious on Lucy's lap considering he has motion sickness, so at least he wouldn't hear it. Erza and gray were sitting across from Lucy, Natsu and I. I sighed again knowing the more I stalled, the worse it would be for me. "It's just... what wizard has trouble using their magic. It makes me feel weak." I let out and Erza nodded. Lucy sighed knowing that I was right about the magic part. "I don't think your weak Layli." Lucy said trying to comfort me. I nodded, even though it didn't fix my problem it sure helped. I went back to looking out the window.

-time skip 15 minutes-

"Now arriving in magnolia" was what we heard over the intercom. That was our stop. Natsu woke up as soon as the train stopped moving. He ran out of the train fast so he wouldn't be caught on it anymore. "I'm freeeeee! No more trains!" I heard him yell while running out. I was the last of our team off the train, and that was a mistake. I felt like I was burning and ripping apart as I took a step off the train. That's when it started, I blacked out.

Lucy's POV:

I heard a thud from behind me. I turned around seeing if everything was ok. My sister was on the ground unconscious! "Layli!" I yelled absolute dread and worry in my emotions. Her body was there on the floor and it seemed almost lifeless. I was in shock and disbelief. I had never seen her pass out before and that made me worry even more. I ran to her as a crowd of citizens and people who had gotten off the the train formed. I was panicking not really sure what was happening. I began crying like I did when I found out that I was the cause of all of fairy tail's suffering during the phantom guild bridge. I pulled her body towards me. She was cold everywhere, except for her back which was burning up. It felt hotter than my Natsu's flames. Erza natsu and gray came up to me. They seemed just as shocked as I did that my sister lying in my arms unconscious. Erza tried to remain calm but to us, we could tell that she was worried out of her mind. Erza picked up Layli and rushed her to the guild bridal style.

-time skip 5 minutes-

We arrived at the guild and I was in tears still. Layli was burning up with an extreme fever and was still unconscious. Her symptoms kept worsening though. Layli seemed to be writhing in pain and it was getting worse minute by minute. Natsu and gray kicked the doors open, causing everyone to turn to the doors. Fairy Tail became quiet and it was never quiet. Erza ran hurriedly to the infirmary. I thought ran through my head 'Wendy. We need Wendy.' I immediately went to get Wendy. She was sitting with Lisanna, levy and Carla. I grabbed her arm tears still running down my face. I dragged her to the infirmary. When wendy arrived Layli's condition was even worse. Wendy was shocked, to see Layli like this, after all she constantly never had been ill. Wendy used a spell to get Layli's fever down and then another to get her pain down as she writhed in pain. Wendy had a confused look on her face and worry. "What's wrong her fever is down and on top of it she isn't writhing in pain. I said looking a little bit happier that Layli was no longer in pain and seemed stable. "It's just I can't seem to figure out the cause or what's wrong with her. I think right now she needs to rest." Wendy let out an exasperated sigh and hustled everyone out the room.

-Time skip 1 hour laylis pov-

Everything was black and I couldn't move. I suddenly found myself in a castle in a forest. What surprised me the most was the fact that I was a baby. A sea of red was rushing in through the window of my nursery. It was fire, but for some reason it did not burn anything. I recognized this to be an illusion as I was a wizard in fairy tail now(even if this was a memory sequence I wouldn't forget my current life). I heard a women's voice. "Lumine mother loves you and always will. Just know that." I saw the face of the woman who called me lumine, my mother. She had long blond hair and lavender eyes like mine. She wore a saddened look like she was about to die or that everyone she loved was about to die. She had a beautiful crown that seemed to have roses on it, however they were made of rubies and silver. She had beautiful golden wings that went down to her feet. They were a soothing and calm color. She picked me up and held me close. I clung to her and started crying, as if I knew something was wrong. I heard a males voice. It was deep and slow. It was almost soothing. It said "don't cry my little princess. You must stay strong now and carry the fairy race with pride." I looked up still teary eyed but I had stopped crying. I tried grabbing at the man. He had a scruffy grey beard and short gray hair. He wore a crown, his was gold and silver. His wings went down to the floor and they were silver, they seemed to reflect the moon. He reached and held my tiny baby hand in his big adult one. He then turned and called out a single word. "Raze" I heard a flutter of wings. "Yes your majesty?" A strange yet familiar voice called out. "Take the princess to a safe place with a safe family residing there... NOW!" My father yelled. My mother sighed and reluctantly gave me to raze. Raze held me tight. I could hear wings fluttering and I felt movement. Soon I was out of the palace. We were almost out of the city outside the palace. I was terrified as a baby and was crying. I didn't want to have to leave my mother or father. I didn't want to leave my people. I heard a yell in pain and we lost altitude fast. I couldn't look as my face was pressed against raze's chest. One of raze's wings had been torn off by a spell. Raze hit the ground hard with his back so he wouldn't hurt me. That didn't stop him from finishing his task though. He stood up and ran. He saw the mansion of the Heartfilia family. Raze didn't realize he lost so much blood. He fell down about 10 feet from the mansion itself. He lost all feeling in his body and for the first time I was able to see his wing ripped off. I wailed out loud for a long time. The lady of the mansion Layla Heartfilia found me crying and seeing a man next to me dead. She was shocked. Raze's left wing had shriveled when he finally passed. Layla picked me up and took me in as her own. She took me to her husband Jude and he was not one to deny her. I officially became their daughter. Soon Layla's biological daughter Lucy came up to me. My first name was changed as not to cause suspicion. Layla knew something attacked me and that man at least and she was determined to keep me safe. My name was now Layla Lumine Heartfilia. As Layla wanted to keep the name on the blanket I was wrapped in part of me. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: from remembrance grows wings

Layli's POV

All I could see was black. My body was on fire and my back was creating so much pain I was writhing in it. I began to regain consciousness and that made everything worse. I screamed a pain-shrieked scream, which caused Lucy to wake up startled. I had tears soaked in my cheeks from the memory I had re-experienced. I slowly moved my hand to feel my face as to not cause more pain. My vision was blurry and everything was still dark, yet it was not pitch black anymore. I squinted trying to see but everything was a blur. Lucy let out a surprised yelp which made me confused. Then it hit me. I no longer felt the embrace of laying down. I was floating in the air. I could feel a magic energy surrounding me. It was a warm and light embrace. Lucy yelled for help and it hurt my ears almost as if she was yelling directly in my ear. I heard a door open and it sounded really close. I could hear footsteps. Three people entered the room. I was able to identify just by the sound of their footsteps who they were. The loud rambunctious step that was more like a stomp was natsu's. The loud yet soft and cold, that seemed concerned was gray's. The formidable and reassuring one was Erza's. That's when I heard flapping. It wasn't like the flapping from my memories. It was feathery and childish. It seemed more like an angel or a bird. It was definitely not still and graceful like a fairies. It seemed to be childish so I ruled out two exceeds. I ruled out Carla and Lily. In my mind I knew who this was already. It was definitely Happy. I was still floating and my vision started to come back more and more. I let out another blood-curdling shriek and I could see natsu covering his ears. My ears became pointed like my mothers were. My body spun in a circle slowly. A magic circle shown on my back. Everybody's mouth was gaped except for Lucy. She knew that something was different about me the moment her mother told her. My body became constructed and slowly wings began to appear. My wings were gold and had swirls of silver in them. They went down to my feet just as my parents had. The symbol of royalty appeared right under my bangs. It was able to be hidden by my bangs but was shown in pride. My vision cleared completely once my wings appeared completely. The spell disappeared and I fluttered back down to the bed. My lavender eyes were sparkly and my senses had been heightened.

I looked at my teammates with sparkly (literally and figuratively) eyes. My wings opened and I started fluttering them. I was trying to get used to them. I lifted off the infirmary cot I was sitting on and started to fly. I flew into a wall and slid down. "Ow" I said rubbing my head. Lucy ran up to me and offered me her hand. I gladly took it and stood up gingerly. "Thanks sis!" I said smiling and I hugged her. She hugged me back and my wings fluttered pulling us both up in the air. I smirked and before Lucy could react much less protest I flew us out of the room. Erza natsu and gray were right behind us. I smirked as I flew above everyone at the guild. Their stares were on me and Lucy. Lucy gets it a lot but me I'm kinda just a shadow behind her. I heard everyone's gasps when they saw my wings and that's when I heard the door to master's office click signaling he was coming out to see what the commotion was all about. I smiled a big toothy grin much like natsu's, yet it had my own 'Layli' twist to it. Lucy screamed as I zoomed across the guild towards the door to surprise master. I landed on the railing on the s-class room right above masters office just as he opened the door to his office. Lucy was holding on for dear life and I laughed inwardly at it. "What's all the commotion!" Master laughed. "I'm used to you lot being loud and crazy but not like this!" Mira laughed. "Master look above you!" Master looked up. He almost fell over when he saw me with fairy wings and Lucy holding onto me, looking down at him laughing. "Layli..." he spoke shocked but then he turned his signature grin towards me and said. "Beautiful wings little fairy!" My face turned red and I flew down with Lucy still holding on to me. As soon as I gently hit the floor with my feet she released me. "Thank you master. They look a lot like my parents did..." I said a sad look crossed my faces but then I went back to being happy. "I thought you were Lucy's sister" gray said shocked. "I-I was adopted..." I said as I hid behind Lucy. Lucy sighed. "I can tell you guys what I know about it if you want." She stated. That made me think. 'She wouldn't have known the whole story maybe i should say instead.' Lucy explained what her mother told her and I sighed. 'Even our mother didn't know I guess I'll say.' I sighed and flew up to the spot I was at on the railing a bit ago to get everyone's attention. "I may have been a baby but at least I can tell you basically the full story." I said once I had gotten everyone's attention. "If you were a baby how would you have known about anything?" Levy spoke up and I nodded understanding her confusion. "Fairies remember everything that they learn see hear ex... up until the very second they die, so I do remember it. At least I do now... my memories must have been sealed." I looked at Lucy to see if she knew anything about that. She looked away and that made me think she did. "Alright let's here what happened from your viewpoint." Erza declared and everyone in the guild nodded as to not go against her.

I sat down on the ledge. I let out a deep breath and began my story. "When I was a baby there was the fairy kingdom. It resided deep within a forest. It was a city and in the center of it was a palace. There lived the royal fairies. There was a queen a king and a princess in the royal family. The queen had long blonde hair and she had lavender eyes. The king had short grey hair and a short grey beard. The queen had long golden wings that went down to her feet. The king had long silver wings that went down to his feet. At the time the princess was a baby. She had beautiful lavender eyes like her mother. Her hair was a lighter blonde then her mother's though." I said twirling my hair. "The princess's name was Lumine." I spoke out loud. A loud gasp came from the crowd. Everyone turned and saw Lucy with her mouth open in a gaping position. "That means your the princess!" She yelled and I just rolled my eyes. To me she had just pointed out the obvious. "What do you mean she is the princess! Her name isn't Lumine!" Cana yelled from the bar, with a barrel full of booze in one arm. Lucy looked around seeing everyone staring at her in question. She instantly went defensive as if her intelligence was being questioned. "Layli was adopted remember?! My mother found her and a man with a crippled wing a within a few feet of the Heartfilia manor itself. Layli was the only one of the two of them alive and on top of it she was wrapped in a blanket laced in silver and gold. In the corner of that blanket there was a name. That name was Lumine." She explained while everyone was comprehending. "Well I don't care what her name really is or if she is royalty! She is one of us! She is our nakama!" Natsu yelled and pushed his fist up in the air. Everyone started cheering. Tears started clouding my vision. I wiped away my tears. I knew I was where I was meant to be in this room with these accepting people.


End file.
